Chaos
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Yusei, Leo, and Luna have a new edition to the team. This causes much chaos.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Yugioh 5XDs_.

Note: I own Solaria Astral.

Hikari Maiden: I enjoy sunny things and starry things. Solaria is the plural form of the word, solarium, a room with large windows, or a room made of glass walls, built with the purpose to enjoy the sun, a room built in a hospital, or other healthcare establishment, and astral refers to the stars out in space. I thought the name had a nice ring to it.

**Chaos**

By: Hikari Maiden

Solaria Astral accidentally dropped her brush on the floor. Legs closed, she lowered herself to the floor from the knees down. Then, she leaned forward and grabbed her brush. She felt herself about to fall and quickly stood. The top of her head harshly collided with the open drawer above her and she instantly felt intense pain. She yanked away with a grimace and tears came to her eyes. She rubbed her sore head and whined, "Ahw! Thaht hut!" (Translation: "Ow! That hurt!")

Concerned, Luna entered the bathroom. "I heard a bang. Are you all right?"

On the floor, drawer still open, she stared up at the adorable little girl. "Ou, Iam ah right, realleah." (Translation: "Oh, I'm all right, really."

Luna held out her arm, her hand in front of Solaria. "Here. I'll help you up."

Solaria took her hand and Luna helped her up.

Yusei banged at the hotel door. "Hurry up, you two!"

The blonde grinded her teeth and clenched her fists and she hissed between her teeth as irritation boiled from inside her. She roared, "YASAY!" (Translation: "YUSEI!")

Luna gave her a nervous look. She nervously thought, _Yusei. Quit while you're ahead. _"Now, now, Solaria. Calm down."

Irritated, Solaria slammed things and slung things.

Yusei banged at the hotel door again. "Hurry up!"

Solaria swung open the hotel door and glared in his face as she yelled, "SHADDAP!" (Translation: "SHUTUP!")

Yusei quickly yanked back with a frightened expression.

The four of them began to make their way to their next mission.

Luna sighed. "Yusei. You know? You shouldn't do that. It irritates her that badly."

_Aspasalleah_ _whan Iah doun't feall weall. _(Translation: _Especially when I don't feel well._)

Leo responded to the situation with, "Yusei? Don't you think you can be a sensitive guy and not irritate Solaria?"

Solaria glared at Yusei and hugged Leo. "Thahnk-yow, Leaho!" (Translation: "Thank-you, Leo!")

His nose and cheeks went crimson red as he tried to free himself from her arms. "Gah! Cut it out!" _Big sister love! I'm embarrassed!_

Luna laughed. "You two!"

Solaria glared at Yusei and told him in a scary tone of voice, "Ya bettah hahve pahd thah behll, rehtuhned what behlanged ta thah hatal, an chacked us aut of thah hatal! Ya bettah noht hahve fohgohtan anahthang!" (Translation: "You better have paid the bill, returned what belonged to the hotel, and checked us out of the hotel! You better not have forgotten anything!")

_Yikes! _"You're creepy!"

Solaria gave him a tired look and sighed. "Jast doun't baung oun thah doa an yahll." (Translation: "Just don't bang on the door and yell.") She groaned. "Thas saks." (Translation: "This sucks.") _Cused heahdayeche. Cused pan ian theya lawa stamach, tha lags, da back, al ovah. Cused tiaudnass. Cused caldnass._ (Translation: _Cursed headache. Cursed pain in the lower stomach, the legs, the back, all over. Cursed tiredness. Cursed coldness._)

Luna looked at Solaria with concern. "Solaria? You okay?"

_Lana's jasta lattle gal. Shae_ _daesn't naed taow knaow ayebout thas. Leaho an Yasay ahre gahs. Theah doun't naed ta knaow ayebout thas. _(Translation: _Luna's just a little girl. She doesn't need to know about this. Leo and Yusei are guys. They don't need to know about this._)She faked a smile and said, "Ah, Iam fiahne." ( Translation: "Ah, I'm fine.")

Yusei, of all people, took her by the arm and lead her off to the side. "You're an awful liar. No confidence behind your words and in your body language. Those words are so fake and that smile is so fake."

Her nose and cheeks went crimson red as she glared at him. "Iat's nane af yoh basnas." (Translation: "It's none of your business.")

Yusei stared at her with confusion. "Why are you blushing?"

She turned her back to him. Now, she faced the others. She lowered her head to the left. She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth and her breath came out in a burst as she took off. She ran and she gained speed. She felt a strange emotion inside her heart. Tears turned her vision into a watery blur as they fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks and chin. _What? Why am Iah cryahing? _(Translation: _What? Why am I crying?_) She collided a set of railing and she slid over. She felt her heart skip and begin to pound and she gasped and her eyes widened and she screamed as she fumbled to grab the railing from behind. At the last moment, she managed to grab the railing from behind. _Ahlrighty, na. Af onlay Iah cahn swang mah bodah an wrahp mah lags arahnd tha bah. Iah cahn swang ovah tha tohp ta tha othah siahd. _(Translation: _Ahlrighty, now. If only can swing my body and wrap my legs around that bar. I can swing over the top to the other side._) Her grip slipped and she felt her heart sink and she stared with a calm, sad expression. _Iam ganna diah. _(Translation: _I'm gonna die._) She felt a hand catch hers and she heard a strained grunt. _Thas ain't da fahst tiahme. Gad es weath meah. _(Translation: _This isn't the first time. God is with me._)

Yusei pulled her up and over the rail.

She sniffled, then, let out a, "WAAAAAAAH!"

Yusei playfully teased, "Jeez, Solaria. You were about to give up so easily?"

Hikari Maiden: Solaria Astral has an accent and there are instances when she mixes accents. I enjoyed this, but I feared my readers wouldn't be able to make out what my character thought and said.


End file.
